


A Hopeful Smile

by Billsanddavid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	A Hopeful Smile

Another red carpet, another awards ceremony and another after party. But this one was different, this one he was actually looking forward to. Because this one meant having Billie Piper on his arm. It wasn’t a date, well it was a date because it was on a specific date and their going together had been prearranged, but it was definitely not a date-date. She has a boyfriend, he had to keep reminding himself. They were co-stars and friends, and that’s what co-stars and friends do when they are nominated for an award. They attend the award ceremony together. As co-stars and friends. He groaned and straightened his bow tie. Laughing he thought to himself, I hope bad things don’t happen because I’ve put on this suit. 

When they finally arrived at the event together they briefly walked the red carpet with Russell, made small talk with a few other actors and spoke briefly with the press. 

David swallowed thickly when a reporter asked Billie whether David or Chris was a better kisser and then choked on nothing when Billie replied. 

'Look at those lips. I love kissing you', he heard as she reached up for his face. He leant into her as she pulled away. Shit, he thought. She gave him a quick peck. Shit, he thought mentally slapping himself. Billie smiled and casually turned the conversation back on to Russell allowing her and David some time to adjust to whatever that awkward situation was. 

When they came inside the theatre they immediately found their seats and were presented with two glasses of champagne. Billie smiled a thank you to their waiter and took the glasses, passing one to David. 

'Cheers' she smiled. Clinking her glass against his. He smiled back and took a long sip. 'You okay Dave?'.

'Yeah, good, fine. Just hate these things' he lied. He wanted to scream at her that he wasn't fine that he secretly loved her, that he needed her and that her nothing but friendly advances were doing nothing but make him long for her even more. 

'Don't worry' she reached out and grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his. 'I'm here too. Besides, we can just get really sloshed and leave early'. 

They had finished off a few more glasses of champagne and it wasn’t long before the awards had been presented and the masses of actors, actresses and executives were making their way to the venue which would host the after party. It did however involve one more stroll down the red carpet, which David was not looking forward to. This time he was slightly a little more intoxicated, as was his blonde companion. 

When they walked out on to the red carpet Billie bumped into him from behind and giggled. ‘Sorry’. 

He turned and smiled at her, he could hear the media yelling at them from behind the barricades. One more photo David, Billie! 

David turned around to help her and she bumped into him again. She nuzzled in to him, her head tucking in to rest on his shoulder. He leaned his head against the top of hers and beamed a hopeful smile, just as the flash of the photographers cameras went off. That’ll be a front pager, he thought. 

'Come on Piper' he said wrapping a arm around the small of her back. 'Lets get you home'. 

'Mine or yours?', she asked cheekily, a twinkle in her eye. 

Minutes later they were crashing through the doors of his flat. It was an easy decision as to where to go - his flat was much closer than hers. David slammed the door behind him with his foot, steering Billie with his lips against hers into her bedroom. Not that she needed any guidance, she’d been here before. Admittedly, never like this. 

David moved an arm around her and unzipped her dress, letting it pool on the ground at her feet. He looked her over and admired every inch and the way the black lace of her lingerie clung to her curves. Billie ran her hands up his chest and loosened his bowtie, letting it fall to the floor. 

He grinned, bad things really do happen when I wear this suit.


End file.
